


[Podfic] Edenic

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Coming of Age, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omicron Theta Colony, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Purple Prose, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofEdenicby orphan_accountAuthor's summary:1. Relating to or characteristic of the garden of Eden.2. Unspoiled or idyllic.
Relationships: Data/Lore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Edenic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Edenic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077040) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/doyo9dj0yjzb4lk/Edenic.mp3?dl=0) | 00:15:24 | 13.15 MB

[Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2020/2020ITPE0020.zip)


End file.
